Electronic devices, such as cell phones, personal data assistants, digital cameras, laptops, etc., generally include several packaged semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) chips and surface mount components assembled onto interconnect substrates. There is continual market demand to incorporate more functionality and features into electronic devices, while simultaneously decreasing the size of the electronic devices. This, in turn, has placed increasing demands on the design, size, and assembly of interconnect substrates. As the number of assembled components increases, substrate areas and costs increase, while demand for smaller form factor increases.